We are employing DNA viruses as molecular probes to study genome expression in human cells. We are studying intensively the structure and function of a human parvovirus, adeno- associated virus (AAV) since this virus has only a small genome. AAV has also been developed as a eukaryotic expression vector. AAV normally grows in cells only in the presence of a helper virus (either adenovirus or herpesvirus). In the absence of any helper, the AAV genome integrates into the cell chromosome. Thus, the AAV vector is useful as a transducing virus for high frequency integration of genes into mammalian cell chromosomes to yield stable expression. This vector also may be useful for gene therapy. We are now analyzing intensely the control of gene regulation in AAV vectors in order to maximize the expression of foreign genes introduced into mammalian cells using this vector. We have discovered a complex system of gene regulation mediated by products of the AAV rep gene which are required for replication of AAV DNA but also mediate transcriptional activation and also translational inhibition of some genes. Coding of all these functions in a single gene appears to be unique in eukaryotic systems. We are studying also adenovirus which is a more complex genome. Adenovirus is the helper virus for AAV multiplication. This helper relationship is being analyzed. Also, both AAV and adenovirus recombine with cellular DNA. In the case of adenovirus this causes malignant transformation of the cell. AAV inhibits this transformation and also inhibits Adl2 oncogenesis in newborn animals. Thus, AAV inhibits tumor induction. The mechanism of this inhibition of tumor induction is being studied at the molecular level in both cell culture and in animal experiments. We are also studying mutations in mouse 3T3 cells which render the cells resistant to malignant transformation by a single oncogene (ras) but allow malignant transformation by two oncogenes (ras, myc) acting in concert.